The Hands of Fate
by piratevixen
Summary: Sesshomaru comes across an injured girl and Rins convinces him to help her. Its gunna be good please read.
1. Chapter 1

My first Inuyasha fic. . . YEA! Please Pleas Please review and let me know if I should continue, I have some great ideas worked out for this one.

Quite unfortunately I do not own anything involving Inuyasha. . . yet.

OOOOOOO

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, over here, look!" Rin cried while pointing through a clearing in the heavy brush. Sesshomaru cringed as the strong sent of stale blood reached his sensitive nostrils and a lump of flesh and cloth came into his view. He noticed the look of horror on the young girls face as she gaped upon the seen before them.

A female body laid haphazardly across the woodland floor, her strange clothing tattered, her face and arms bloodied and bruised and Sesshomaru could smell the ominous sent of death coming quickly upon her.

"Help her Lord Sesshomaru; help her like you helped me." The young girl pleaded, clinging to her surrogate fathers robes.

"I can not Rin" Sesshomaru said as his young companions eyes began to fill with tears, "This woman is not yet dead." He continued bluntly, staring uninterested at the girl crumpled at his feet. "It is not our place to interfere with the hands of fate. Come Rin, we have no business here."

"But Lord Sesshomaru, what if it was the hands of fate that brought us to her!" Rin cried as Sesshomaru began to walk away.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said, "watch Rin, I will return."

"Yes my Lord, but where are you going?" Jaken questioned, receiving no answer as his master disappeared into the night.

OOOOOOO

Sesshomaru returned shortly after to find Rin and Jaken fast asleep only a few feet away from the bloodied girl. He crouched over the girl's seemingly lifeless form and took in her appearance. She was badly injured however her body seemed to be healing and her breathing was faint but steady. He lifted the girls limp form into his arms and carried her to a hot spring he had spotted earlier. He laid her next to the spring and cut the remainder of the tattered clothes from her body. Her skin was almost entirely stained crimson due to a multitude of small cuts and scratches which covered her body as well as a large gash along the top of her head. Mindful of her injuries he carefully dipped her body into the water, cleaning away the dirt and bloods in order to better access her injuries.

If Sesshomaru had been a different man he may have become aroused as he gently ran his cleansing hands along her curvaceous form. However, of course, Lord Sesshomaru had no use for the temptations of the flesh, nor, if he did so chose to allow himself to experience such temptations, would he ever do so with a lowly human. Still, he could appreciate her beauty. He realized, as he wiped her face clean of blood and dirt that she would no doubt attract the attention of many a male, which, of course, would make her quite a burden to journey with when she did eventually awaken. Sesshomaru was quite glad that he did not yet have to worry about such situations with Rin, who was still far too young to be chased after by bandits and demons attempting to quench their lust.

Once he had finally gotten her body entirely clean he noticed that the damage to her body was not as bad as he originally assumed, and he had no doubts that she would recover fully. After drying her body with a cloth he carefully dressed her in a red kimono that he had gotten in a nearby village and returned her to camp. After laying her gently next to a sleeping Rin he covered them both in his kimono and furs, all the while thinking that he was getting soft.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I still do not own Inu-yasha or Sesshomerou or anything else involving those wonderful two- Ah well, please review!

"Can we rest here Lord Sesshomerou?" Rin questioned as the sun begin to set behind the trees.

"Yes, this should be fine." Sesshomerou said as he lifted the still unconscious girl off his shoulder and laid her on the ground. It had been three days since he first found the girl and although her wounds were healing quite well she was showing no signs of regaining consciousness. He admitted to himself that this girl had become quite the burden, slowing down his progress on his search for Naraku. He concluded that if the girl didn't wake soon he would have to drop her off in a human village to be cared for, something he should have done days ago, something he would have done days ago if it wasn't for Rin's excitement about having a female companion.

"Jaken, start a fire." He commanded as her noticed Rin shivering. "I will return." And with that he left to go on his nightly hunt in order to quell Rin's hunger, something he used to make her do her self until he realized she was getting malnutrition because she couldn't bring herself to kill an animal in order to get meat.

He quickly returned to find Rin still shivering while attempting to warm herself next to a small fire. He growled slightly as he realized the weather was changing and this would no doubt continue to slow their progress, humans being so sensitive to the cold.

XXXX

Sesshomerou was about to fall into what he believed to be a well deserved sleep when he heard the sound of shuffling foot steps. He looked down from the tree he was perched in to find Rin starring at him with expecting eyes.

"Lord Sesshomerou," she questioned attempting to sound timid, a quality he knew the child did not possess, "Can you keep me warm?"

Sesshomerou looked towards his feet and noticed that their unconscious companion was shivering wildly as well and he turned to Rin and nodded at which point she squealed with joy. Sesshomerou scoffed as he saw the look of utter excitement on the girls face hoping she wouldn't make a habit of such requests. He had only allowed her this privilege once before when they first started traveling together and he was hoping it was something she would not come to expect. He decided that it was due time to get his human companions some warmer clothes as he jumped from the tree and quickly turned into his larger dog form.

Rin squealed in delight as her masters nose began to elongate into a snout and his joints and bones began to shift. After Sesshomerou wrapped his body around the sleeping girl Rin shuffled over and placed herself in-between her protectors giant front paws. She sighed contently as she snuggled into his silky fur, fiddling with a few silky strands as she dozed off to sleep.

XXXX

Acelen moaned as an extreme pounding thumped violently in her head. She attempted to rub away the pain but was confused to find her arms trapped underneath something soft and heavy. She wiggled around a bit and discovered that she was completely surrounded by the warm fuzzy entity. She slowly opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust after a long period without use.

'How long have I been out for?' She wondered as her eyes began to focus on her surroundings.

It soon became apparent to her that she was out doors "makes sense, I must have been thrown form the car.' She though as she ran her fingers through what she now realized to be long white silky fur. 'But why would I be covered in fur if I was thrown form the car?'

She concluded that someone must have helped her and she began to look around for her savior. She yelped as her eyes met with two giant red ones which were closely followed by a set of giant fangs, all of which were a part of the largest most ferocious canine she had ever seen in her life. A canine, she soon realized, that was now cuddling her in between its body and its tail. Her heart raced as she began to franticly push away from its tail in and attempt to scramble away.

Seeing a look of pure terror in the eyes of the girl he had recently saved Sesshomerou moved his tail and released her. He huffed as her watched her dash off, unprotected, into the night.


End file.
